


Nightmare? Nope!

by kunoichineko



Series: Leokey stories [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fake Nightmares, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichineko/pseuds/kunoichineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey can't fall asleep so decides to go get some with the assistance of his eldest brother by getting him to comfort him for a fake nightmare!</p><p>Disclaimer: I no own tmnt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Running low on inspiration for my chaptered stories so decided to write a one-shot! I hope you like it and it holds till the next update on one of my stories. (Removed tcest tag because even if it has subtle suggestions at it, it's more like a brotherly love anyway.)

The sewers were completly silent, except for the soft sound of sewage water falling onto concrete floor. The lair of the four turtles and their rat master was motionless. All the turtles sleeping soundly in their rooms.

Well, not all of them.

The youngest of the bunch was wide awake and couldn't close his eyes and drift off to sluperland. He shuffled and shuffled, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, but to no avail. He sighed. He really needed the rest. Tommorow's warm ups were gonna be brutal, at least that's what Leo said.

Maybe if he got a secret midnight snack, he'll be able to sleep again. He got off his bed and slowly opened his door. He poked his head out and looked around. All the lights were out and all the doors shut. He slowly got out of his room and shut his door. He strood off to the kitchen and got himself a piece of cold, left over pizza.

"Mmm, left over pizza," he whispered while chewing, "One of my top ten favourite pizzas!" before he knew it, he had already taken another slice, and another and another until there was none left. He felt pretty tired now. He walked off to his room again and once his head hit his pillow, he felt the same as he did one pizza ago. Only thing was, his eyes felt really heavy and he felt really tired. He really wanted to sleep but he couldn't. He sighed again. What he'd do right know for some sleep.

"Well, when I was younger, I'd always go to Leo's room whenever I had a nightmare. Once I felt him holding me and telling me everything was okay, I was out like a light," he said recalling an old memory. Then it hit him. Fake a nightmare! Then he'll get his sleep if someone else is with him! Yeah, that has to work.

He slowly got out of his room again and walked across the corridor and was face to face with the leader's bedroom door. He took in a deep breath and knocked on it lightly.

"Who is it," he heard the blue clad ninja ask. Mikey always knew his oldest brother was a very light sleeper. He swore, if someone dropped a piece of paper, Leo would shot right up.

"It's me," Mikey said quietly, he didn't want to wake up the others.

"Come in," he heard Leo say. He opened his brothers room and saw Leo sitting up in bed. "What is it, Mikey?"

"Umm... I had a nightmare," Mikey answered as realisticly as he could. He knew his brother was good at knowing when others were lying, even if he himself was horrible when it came to lying. "And... I was wondering... If I could sleep here... For a bit... Please?" the room was dark, so he could only see the silhoette of the leader. Leo sighed.

"Sure, Mikey," he said. Mikey smiled and closed the door behind him. He happily walked over to Leo's bed. He slumped next to Leo and covered himself with the blanket. Leo shuffled abit, giving Mikey some space on the bed.

"What was it about," Leo asked.

"What was what about," Mikey asked yawning and making himself comfortable. Beds always feel softer when you're sharing them with someone else. 

"The nightmare, what was it about," Leo asked again. He always had to make sure he knew what bothered his brothers. It was his duty as the leader (*pfft* duty, haha).

"It's... Not important," Mikey whispered. He hadn't really thought Leo would ask.

"Its important to me," Leo said sitting up again. "You're my little brother, Mikey. It's kinda my responsibility to worry about things that bother you and help you through them as best I can."

'Yep,' Mikey thought , 'That's my big bro. Think, Mikey, think!' 

"It was... Just a... Squirellaniod dream," Mikey said, happy his back was facing Leo or else he'd notice the extremely nervous look on his face.

"Sorry to hear, you know they're gone, right," Leo said lying back down.

"Yeah, I just had it, I guess," Mikey said, really guessing. But he really wasn't expecting Leo to slowly start rubbing his arm. Plus, he literally felt Leo's breath on his neck. It was warm and smelt like tea and mint. Now that he thought of it, Leo used to do this to calm him down when he was younger. But it was doing the opposite. He felt, weird. Not a bad weird, a nice, confusing weird. He wanted Leo to keep doing this, he liked feeling Leo's breathing run down his neck. Before he knew it, he was out. A small smile appeared on Leo's face as he heard his baby brother's soft snores. 

"I'm right here for you, baby brother," Leo whispered before placing a soft kiss onto Mikey's cheek before he fell asleep, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored one day, searching through my docs and found this! i was like, "Why didn't I post this?! It's perfect... perfect-ish, anyway." So here it is, finally! This takes place right after the turtles return from space if it wasn't clear enough. Enjoy my lovlies!

Tap, tap, tap...   
The continuous, monotone sound of sewer water hitting the cement below it began to get more on Leo's nerves than help him go to sleep. He rolled onto his side, then rolled onto his back and onto his other side. Before rolling back onto the side he had first been on. He really had missed his room, decorated with motivational kanas and Space Heroes posters. Really, he did. The only problem was he had gotten used to the blissful silence on Professor Honeycutt's ship when they all hit the hay. Now that they were back on Earth, he still had to get used to the faint, but obviously noticeable, sounds of the sewers again.   
Ironically, he hated the dead silence on the ship when he first got there just like he hated the small sounds of the sewer.   
"Can't you let me sleep already," he mumbled tiredly. As if to mock him, another dripping sound made itself apparent. Leo groaned in annoyance. Master Splinter had told them they would all be looking forward to a extra long training session the next day because of all the sessions they missed in space. There was no way he would make it through it all if he didn't at least get an hour's nap in.   
"What should I do," he mumbled. The thought of food made its way into his mind. Maybe a quick snack would help? "I'll even try warm milk if I have to," he joked to himself as he threw his bed covers off him and got up. Leo quietly walked out of his bedroom, careful not to make any noise that would awaken his brothers or Master Splinter. The darkness of the lair didn't faze him as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. He ate it down in two bites, not wanting to mistakenly choke on it by chewing thoroughly. Realising one slice wouldn't do it, he reached for another, then another and ended up eating the whole pizza.   
"I think Mikey's bottomless stomach is contagious," he mumbled, before he softly burped. Leo disposed of the box and walked back to his room. It seemed a whole box of pizza did the trick. He felt much more tired than he did a pizza ago. Maybe he could easily go to sleep now that he was extra tired?   
Drip, drop, drip...   
... Or not. As soon as the sound of dripping made its way to Leo, he just couldn't sleep again. The worst part of this was the fact that he felt even more tired than he did before. "You've gotta be kidding me," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the front of his wrist.   
Soft raps from his door caught his attention. "Come in," he mumbled with a yawn. The door opened to reveal his energy ball of a little brother, Mikey.   
"Hey, Leo," Mikey said with a grin.   
"Mikey," Leo asked. "What are you doing up?"   
"Well, I," Mikey drummed his fingers on Leo's door, "had another nightmare."   
For a moment, Leo's tiredness faded slightly, being replaced by concern for his brother. "Come on." Leo patted the spot next to him. He did find it a little strange Mikey grinned when he said it. He also found it a bit suspicious that this was the second time this week Mikey's come to him because of a nightmare. Mikey softly closed the door and laid down on Leo's bed.   
"Thanks bro," Mikey mumbled tiredly. Leo smiled and pulled his comforter on Mikey, leaving only his head visible. Mikey hummed in content. Honestly, he didn't have a nightmare. Just like the several other times he came to Leo's room lately. He just couldn't sleep. At all. Maybe it was because of the change in sleep time scenery again? Or maybe it was that odd thing that comes by occasionally that refused to let him sleep... Whatever it was, he was positive he'd get the sleep he needed by having a living teddy bear by his side. Speaking of living teddy bears... Mikey tiredly wrapped his arm around one of Leo's and, in an effort to be even more comfortable, wrapped his legs around Leo's waist. It wasn't like it was anything new to Leo anyway, he'd done it a ton of times before. In fact, he'd done it so much that he sometimes did it whenever he was scared on missions. Subconsciously anyway. It wasn't like he did it on purpose... that's a good excuse right?   
"What was it about," Leo asked almost whispering. Mikey felt a familiar shiver ran down his shell was Leo's warm breath rolled down his neck and exposed part of his back. The slight trace of mint as well as the unexplainably nice scent of Leo's natural breath had a surprisingly calming effect. It also had another effect Mikey had often times he shared a bed with his leader. A weird kinda effect...  
He snapped out of his slight daze when he realised Leo was still waiting for an answer. Quickly trying to rake one out of his brain, he answered almost automatically, "The squirrelanoids again."   
Leo rose an eye ridge at the answer, "Again? But its been almost a year since we last saw them." Mikey could detect the suspicion in Leo's voice and began to become nervous. Should he just tell Leo the truth? Wouldn't it be easier than Leo guessing it or, worse yet, him continuing with his lies? The former of his worries seemed to have come true when Leo said, "Have you been lying about your 'nightmares'?"   
"What? No," Mikey quickly said. Even he could hear that was his classic "innocent" voice. Everyone knew whenever he used that voice, he was lying. Leo was definitely no different.   
"Mikey..."   
"Okay, fine," Mikey finally gave in. "So maybe I was lying about the nightmares..."   
"Why," Leo asked. There had to be a reason why his brother kept coming to him at night.   
Mikey groaned, "I couldn't sleep, bro! I just couldn't.... So I kinda... decided to fake having a nightmare so someone could help me go to sleep..."   
Leo sighed. "So this whole time, you never had any nightmares?"  
"Nope," Mikey mumbled, surprised Leo hadn't pulled his arm away from his hold. There was a nerve racking silence afterwards. Mikey looked at his brother to see him with one of his arms over his eyes. "Aren't you made I lied to you, bro?"  
"As much as I would love to tell you the dangers of lying," he joked, "I'm just too tired right now. I couldn't sleep either."   
"Sucks doesn't it," Mikey mumbled causing Leo to chuckle. Mikey smiled at the sounds. He hadn't heard it in a while and it was nice to know he was the one who caused it.   
"Yeah, big time," Leo said. He sighed and pulled his arm out of Mikey's hold. The goofball panicked slightly. Was Leo kicking him out? Well, he did kinda, sorta deserved did for lying to him for so long. He was confused to feel an arm slid under his shell and another hug him from his waist. He let out a soft squeak of surprise when hw was suddenly pulled towards Leo. His head was right underneath Leo's chin, nestled comfortable on his neck.   
"Leo," Mikey dared to ask.   
"I did say I couldn't sleep," Leo mumbled as he closed his ocean blue eyes. "So keep it down or I'll kick you out."   
Mikey smiled, "Will do!" He wrapped his arms around Leo's arm and snuggled against his plastron. Letting out a soft sigh of content, he soon drifted off to dream.


End file.
